


The Trouble With Doubles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sorta Canon, They visit alternate universes, its all very trippy, the name is embarrassingly stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and Sam are each launched into alternate universes after a mysterious light drives them off the road. All of these alternate universes have one surprising thing in common. Set around season five. Destiel! (canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mine!

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he croaked out the first name that came to mind.

"Cas..." He mumbled, and proceeded to awake suddenly, shooting up to a shaky standing position.

"Cas! Sam!" Dean's beloved family was nowhere in sight, and neither was his prized Impala. Dean's mind raced with a thousand theories, and eventually his memory returned of what had happened. He had been driving on the highway with Sam and Cas when a bright light had come at them... Dean had swerved into the nearby field, the one that seemed to appear out of nowhere... Dean looked around saw that the field where he currently stood seemed awfully familiar. He realized that at least twelve hours had passed, for it was daytime now. Dean scanned his surroundings before pulling out his phone from his back pocket. After three rings, Cas picked up.

"Dean."

"Cas, hey man. What the Hell happened?!"

"I... I don't know. Where are you, Dean?"

"In a field out in the middle of who knows where! Where are you?"

"Dean... The field we drove into?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm in that field as well." Stunned silence sat between the two. Dean shook his head, and groaned.

"Cas... I think there's a problem. Let me call Sam."

"OK Dean." Cas hung up quickly and waited for Dean to call back. Soon enough he did, and he told Cas that Sam was apparently also in the field, yet no one could see each other. The three decided to try to walk to the nearest town and see what happened. No one had any idea what was going on, so they might as well find something to eat. Castiel just went to follow the other men, even though they couldn't see each other. As Dean reached a little diner on the outskirts of town, he called the others to make sure they were seeing, and entering, the same building as him. Dean walked into the charming little nothing of a place, filled with loners and...

"Cas?" Dean walked quickly up to the table where Cas sat, and grinned.

"Cas, you sonuvabitch, thank god you're here!" Cas smiled back at Dean, and stood up, placing his hands on Deans shoulders and drawing him in for a hug. Dean hugged back, grateful to see his friend.

"Of course I'm here, Dean." Cas said reassuringly into his ear, pulling back from the hug and cupping Dean's face. Before Dean could react, Cas dived in for a kiss. Dean was shocked at first; why was Cas kissing him? Before Dean realized he was enjoying it, he heard a shout.

"What the Hell, Cas?" Cas stopped moving his lips, and drew back from the shell shocked Dean with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Dean?" He asked, turning towards the voice, and Dean turned too, because there stood... Dean.

\---

Sam reached the little diner with little trouble. He slid into the barstool and orded a cheeseburger, grateful that no matter where you were, those were always on the menu. Before long, however, shock came his way. Stumbling through the door after a push from an unknown force came Castiel, and yet... Cas was young. About fifteen, as Sam saw it. As if that wasn't surprise enough another figure , the pusher, made himself known. It was Dean, and he looked like he was seventeen again. Weirdly enough, Anna the angel followed Dean, holding hands with... Sam. Sam recognized himself as fifteen years old, same as Cas and Anna. If that wasn't the universe's strange allotment, he didn't know what was. Dean and Cas slid in next to Sam, and young Sam and Anna followed. Sam kept his best "there's nothing weird going on" face glued to his face, pretending to watch the game while listening to the conversation.

"Anna, I need my hand to eat!" Young Sam complained.

"Says who?" taunted Young Anna.

Young Dean chuckled, and Sam saw in his peripheral vision that Young Dean had turned to Young Cas.

"You've got some food..." Sam saw Young Dean raise his hand to Young Cas's face, wiping away some mysterious food. If Sam didn't know better, he'd say there was a little... What was the word? Surely not...

Then Young Dean leaned in and kissed Young Cas, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. To the young incarnations of himself, and Anna it was.

"Come on you two, don't get us thrown out of another place..."

"Do we have to talk to you about PDA again?"

The four kids then promptly left, dragging the blushing Cas and Dean out of the restaurant.

\---

When Castiel entered the diner he immediately called Dean, to no avail. Cas was worried about his friend, of course, but he decided he should wait a little and call back later. Calling Sam didn't register as a thing he should do, either. Cas had chosen to walk to the diner so as to not be separate from the men, even though no one could see each other. Of course, the view that presented itself to Cas was not at all what he expected.

In the center of the floor at the diner, Cas saw Dean on one knee with a ring. His friend was proposing! But to whom? Who had he managed to find that would cause this situation? A sharp pang of jealousy settled in Cas's heart, surprising him. As Cas turned to a different angle to see the woman in question, Cas was shocked as he saw not a woman... But himself. He was as shocked as, well... He was. This new Cas nodded, though, and Dean pulled him up into a tight embrace. Cas was about to go over there and New Dean saved him the trouble. As he pulled away from the hug he caught sight of Cas, and seemed to have an attack of some sort. After he got the initial shock out of his system, New Dean stormed over.

"What the Hell, Cas?" He asked furiously, adding an extra "s" to imply the double factor. Cas answered him.

"I don't know."

\---

It was hard to tell which of the three men was in the most shock. Of course, normally Dean wouldn't be that surprised. He dealt with crazy stuff like this all the time, but this was different. He had just been kissed. By his best friend. In front of... himself? As for New Dean and New Cas, they were completely oblivious to this sort of thing. As Dean would soon find out, New Dean was just a mechanic and part time bartender, and New Cas was a writer. Dean, however, did not know that yet.

"What the Hell just happened?" gasped Dean, still a bit traumatized by the kiss and his enjoyment of it.

"What the Hell just happened?! What do you mean, what the Hell jut happened? You kissed my fucking boyfriend, and you decided to look a Hell of a lot like me to go along with it!" New Dean was bubbling over with rage, and Cas stood nervous and silent.

"I'm sorry man... me... whatever. Listen, something happened. A portal, a rabbit hole... A freakin yellow brick road. Anyways, I ended up here in this universe. We'll figure it out, just take me to Bobby." New Dean stared at Dean like he was crazy. After all, Dean was talking to him like he knew about the crazy, while in this reality he did not. Surprisingly, New Dean started to chuckle.

"You're crazy." He leaned into New Cas, a movement the double was obviously used to, because he seemed to melt towards Dean in return.

"Dean..." New Cas cautioned, "It's not polite to make fun of mental illnesses." That just cracked New Dean up even more, and he doubled over and off of New Cas. When the man finally regained his composure, he stood straight and looked Dean in the eye.

"Listen, man. We'll help you get out of here. Honestly this situation is too weird for some crazy portal to not be involved. But I don't think you want Bobby. He's just a mechanic, like me." Dean stared at his other self for a moment, blinking slowly.

"Wait... What do you mean you're a mechanic? Why aren't you a hunter?" Dean was utterly lost.

"What? A hunter? I hunt sometimes during deer season, but not professionally." New Dean seemed confused now.

"No, no, no. A hunter. Someone who kills monsters and crap like that. And Cas, you're an angel." Dean said, and Cas blushed as he continued, "A real life Angel of the Lord. You fly around smiting evil and shit."

New Cas tilted his head and gave Dean the confused look that he saw his own Cas wear so often, and he spoke.

"Dean, I do not understand. My Dean is a mechanic and a part time bartender. I'm just a writer. As far as I can tell, monsters aren't real."

\---

Sam was very intrigued by this new discovery, and chose to investigate. He followed the two teenage couples out of the diner, making sure to keep his distance, and observed. He observed Young Anna hold Young Sam's hand, swaying them as they walked. He watched Young Sam stare at her lovingly just when he thought she wouldn't notice, then jumping in for a peck on her cheek as they walked. Even though his young self was quite interesting, the most interesting was Young Dean and Young Castiel. Young Cas still bore his trademark trenchcoat, and Dean his leather jacket. Though the teens were walking, Dean had seen Young Dean lovingly pat the hood of the Impala outside of the diner, so the car was still his. Sam also noticed similarities in speech, the way the two conversed, the pattern of their walk, and even the physical closeness of the two. Every so often Young Dean would lean in and say something too quiet for Sam to make out, but would end up leaving the angel's face beet red. Sam tailed the group successfully until they reached a lake. They all spread out on the shore, Young Dean laying down and Young Cas placing his head on Young dean's stomach. Young Sam and Young Anna just sat, staring blissfully at the glimmering water and leaning into each other slightly. Suddenly, Young Dean spoke, breaking the silence.

"OK dick, come out from wherever the Hell you're hiding." The others turned to the young man, confused. Sam stopped breathing.

"Who are you talking to, Dean?" Young Cas asked, laying his hand on Young Dean's chest in an attempt to settle him.

"That creepy ass stalker who's been following us." Young Dean said angrily, and Sam sighed. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked towards the young people.

"Hey... I'm sorry I've been following you, it's just..." The four teenagers turned, all looking surprised except Dean, who just looked pissed.

"Who are you?" Young Cas asked, confused and a bit scared. Young Dean wrapped a reassuring arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, and took a hard look at Sam. His eyes flickered to Young Sam for a second, then back to Sam. He seemed to be mentally comparing the two.

"Yeah, what the Hell? Also, why do you look so much like Sam?" Young Dean seemed frustrated by this anomaly. Young Sam furrowed his brow in thought, staring at Sam. Sam sighed, and reluctantly told them what he was pretty certain was the truth.

"Because I am Sam. From another universe."

\---

Cas stammered, unsure of what he had gotten himself into. Nothing on purpose, of course, he just so happened to enter the diner while Dean was proposing to this other Cas. Dean seemed incredibly confused. This new Cas seemed a bit protective, almost worried that Cas had come to swoop in and take Dean away. Cas decided to speak first, taking the truth route.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. And you are?" New Cas responded first.

"I am Castiel Novak, professor of theology at Stanford. This is my... Well, my fiancee, Dean, an engineer." Cas was pleased that he had managed to figure out what was going on. These people, though seemingly identical to himself and Dean, could not help him rejoin with his friends. Though the scene Cas had seen between the two men stirred up an assortment of feelings in Castiel, some sort of desire, Cas knew these men couldn't help him.

"What do you mean, freakin Angel of the Lord? That's insane!" New Dean shook his head, surprised by his new fiancee's lack of surprise.

"I'm afraid that in this universe, my kind is not known to you." Cas answered, thinking that would clear things up.

"In this universe... What are you saying? You're from a different universe?" New Dean paced as New Castiel contemplated his double's words.

"An Alternate Universe, so it would seem." New Castiel spoke carefully, "and based on our uncanny identicalness, I believe you. I assume you need a ride home?"

Cas smiled gratefully. Perhaps these men could help him. "Yes, it would seem so."

\---

Dean felt like he was being hit with a wave of some emotion. However, he couldn't pinpoint exactly which one. It wasn't quite relief, but it wasn't anxiety either. All Dean knew was that it hit him like a truck, and wasn't very pleasant. His stomach fluttered like he'd downed 300 Red Bulls, and everything seemed to be spinning. No monsters... His mother would be alive. Probably his father as well. He had a normal life here and had still managed to meet Cas. Of course, Dean couldn't quite fathom a life with no one to hunt. A world with no magic, no heroism on his part. A world where he'd go by unnoticed by magic-folk, celestial and Hell-dwelling alike. The nameless emotion passed quickly, and when Dean regained control of his mind he chuckled in denial and shook his head.

"You're shittin me." He said, not questioning, just observing. Falsely, but an observation at that.

"And mom? She's alive? No Azazel to kill her... I suppose Dad's still around too, huh?" Dean chuckled again, nearly missing the somber words exiting his double's mouth.

"No. I'm afraid my... our... Mom died in a fire. Dad drank himself to death." The second half of his report was said bitterly, representing the essence of his differing relationships with the two parents. Dean sighed. Maybe this new universe wasn't any better than his own. New Dean could tell what he was thinking, and patted his own back as comfortingly as possible for a man who'd just learned his parents died everywhere.

"Listen..." New Dean began his sentence waveringly, but trudged his lingering words ahead, "Maybe... Maybe we can help you get back to your own universe. To your own Sam and... Cas?" Dean stood up straight, remembering someone quite important.

"Cas!" He said quickly, "Shit, shit, goddamn it..." New Cas took on a disapproving, though fleeting, look at the sound of Dean's swearing choice as Dean pulled out his cell phone, and pressed number one on his speed dial, noticing the missed call from his neglect-ee. As the phone rang, he looked up to explain.

"Me, Sam, and Cas figured out we can still call each other over these 'Alternate Universes'. I was supposed to call Cas but I got kinda..." He looked pointedly at the two men, eyeing them as he continued, "distracted." He held up one finger and turned before New Cas had a chance to talk, walking away from the two men as Cas picked up. He had noticed, however, the pleased look New Cas had on his face when he saw that there was a Cas in Dean's universe as well.

"Hey, Cas? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you? I understand that. It's just... It's a common courtesy, Cas. Okay? No, no it's fine. Now, is there any freakin possibility of you having gotten us the Hell outta here? Okay, who is it? Great, now all we need is a way out. Great, I am too. Bye, Cas." Dean seemed just a tad annoyed at this point. The dopplegangers had no idea what had just gone down, and strangely at Dean, waiting. Dean huffed.

"I know what got me here."

\---

The four teenagers stared at Sam expectantly, waiting for him to jump with a punchline. 'Just kidding, I'm a stalker' would've been more comforting to them. Sam gave them a forced sort of half smile, awkwardly staring at the two couples, particularly at Young Dean and Young Castiel. Young Dean noticed, shifting his body out of its comfortable and intertwined position.

"Well..." Young Sam broke the silence, but didn't dare continue his sentence.

"You turned out pretty well, Sammy!" Young Dean teased nervously, unsure of how to approach this situation. Sam, ignoring Young Dean's comment, started his own serious conversation.

"Listen kids," A chorus of four young 'Hey!'s rang out, "I need your help getting back to my... home. I'm pretty sure it's nowhere near this... reality, because in mine Dean and I don't meet Cas and Anna until we're like... Well, til a year ago. Anyways, I need your help. Is there library nearby?" Sam finished nervously, chewing the inside of his mouth as he awaited a reply. A chuckled escaped Young Dean, and he stood up.

"Your story... It's crazy. But hey, we could do with some adventure, ey guys?" His friends agreed, if nervously.

"There's a library downtown." Anna said fearlessly, "We'll take you there. Right, Dean?"

"Right." Dean replied, "Let's go kick some ass!" Although no physical danger was currently making itself known, Young Dean seemed pretty happy with the prospect of ass-kicking, so he decided to refrain from correcting him. As the group traveled downtown, Sam crammed in the back corner of the Impala, the younger versions of themselves were asking Sam impossible questions about the future. Sam spent the whole ride trying to keep from telling the children all of the horrible things that had come to pass in his future, and didn't have a chance to call Dean. He also didn't have a chance to call Dean in the library, where the friends dragged Sam to the mythology and religion section. There they pulled out all of the Christian angel-related myths they could find. It was safe to say they had enough books to go through to last them a lifetime, but thanks to the Table of Contents, they were able to narrow down the books to about ten useful books. As the adventurers read the chapters focused on travel, Sam fielded even more questions. Finally he became exasperated, begging for peace in which he could read his million-pound volume.

"One more question." Dean said, not asking but demanding, "Me and Cas: Are we together in your universe?" Sam didn't even have to think. Sometimes Sam was a tad oblivious.

"Dean and Cas aren't gay in my universe, let alone dating." Sam said, feeling a little bit like a dream crusher.

"I didn't know they were together, either. Not til about a month into their relationship." Young Sam offered, cracking a knowing smile.

"Bastard walked in on us one night!" Young Dean turned a bit pink at his own words, and shrugged a little. Young Castiel chose this moment to pipe up.

"I've found something!"

\---

Castiel found himself sorting through boxes with himself and New Dean, attempting to act unaware of the kisses snuck between the two men. As he and New Castiel sorted through the boxes of books searching for the ones on travel and angels, Castiel tried to run the names and jurisdictions of his many brothers and sisters through his head to no avail. Dean sat on a box nearby, flipping through the pages of the last seemingly helpful book they found. The next time New Castiel stood up to stretch, New Dean pulled him over and gave him a loving, but chaste, kiss, and Castiel felt something heavy tug at his heart. Longing, was it? Yes, it was definitely longing. Before this whole mess he hadn't been sure, but now Cas knew he wanted with Dean what their dopplegangers had- a life together. Cas suppressed a sigh and was launched from his thought by a jumping New Dean.

"Internet!" The one word made Cas want to smack himself, but he resisted the urge. New Dean pulled up a chair to the nearby laptop, popping the top up and pulling up the net.

"Now, we're dealing with travel here, because of your whole universe hopping thing." New Dean typed 'Angels that deal with time' in the search box. A link to a website- - popped up, and New Dean clicked impatiently. The new window showed a database giving him options of how he'd like to search. He clicked "Find an Angel" at the bar on the top, and clicked on "Search By: Angel Of". He proceeded to type in 'Travel'.

Castiel's own name popped up on the screen, but seeing as how they knew he hadn't sent himself out of his universe, the group only had three other options. Hechashiah, Mathlai, and Geniel. Mathlai, the angel of Wednesday, wouldn't be behind this either. Mathlai stuck to helping people, and didn't delve much into travel. Geniel was more about punctuality and things of that sort, but Hechashiah... Hechashiah had always been a trouble maker. He reveled in it. He also loved new beginnings, new stories... It was very possible that he'd designed this to get a new story rolling. Possibly one including romance? Castiel blushed slightly.

"It's Hechashiah." Cas said it without question, "He is the sort of destiny guider of the angels..." Cas felt his cheeks burn a bit more, but if it was noticeable, neither of the men before him said anything. Before Castiel had a chance to explain, his phone rang.

"It's Dean," he said, "I must take this." Castiel turned away from the men and the living room, entering the connected kitchen.

""Yes, it's me Dean. Are you well? You didn't answer my call. I am an Angel of the Lord in a demonless realm, Dean. What on Earth would cause me not to be? Okay, I'm sorry. No, but I have found out who sent us here. Hechashiah. I'm working on that. Bye, Dean."

\---

New Dean and New Cas look expectantly at Dean, awaiting clarification.

"An angel named Hechashiah." Dean looked pointedly at New Cas, expecting some kind of recognition. When nothing came, Dean groaned and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"I suppose now that we have a name, it is in our best interest to research." New Cas said, his gravelly voice confirming the lack of knowledge towards Hechashiah. Dean agreed, suggesting they leave the diner. They'd started attracting attention in the little diner, and though there were pretty much the only patrons currently in the place, there were still cooks and waitresses to listen in. The workers had nothing else to do, and the little scene unfolding was a bit of a spectacle. New Dean took this as an opportunity to show his usefulness, pulling out the keys to his beloved Impala. He led the other men to the back of the building- "Where those damn kids can't get there hands on her." New Dean shared, eyes twinkling- and unlocked the door, sliding in the front seat. Cas- because honestly, the only double here was Dean's double; there was no point in giving everyone else new names- slid into the passenger's side fluidly, obviously comfortable with the movement. Dean stood awkwardly by the door of the backseat for a few moments, hoping someone might notice and allow him front seat. Alas, Dean realized this wouldn't be happening, and slid into the backseat for pretty much the first time since his mother's death.

The car ride was essentially silent; with only the scattered sounds of Dean shuffling around in the back seat, subconsciously attempting to show his discontent. New Dean and Cas didn't notice; New Dean was too busy flickering back and forth between the road and Cas's unwavering gaze.

About five minutes later New Dean pulled into an apartment parking lot, and slid out the door at the same time as Cas. Dean himself scooted jerkily to the side of the car, swinging the door open just far enough to make New Dean flinch, but not hit any nearby cars. This was another retaliation against his place in the car, but this was not as subconscious. New Dean said nothing, for a reaction was what Dean wanted. New Dean knew how Dean thought; they were the same person.

Cas took the lead, fearing the two men would get into the most passive aggressive fight ever. He quickly moved towards the stairs, hoping to avoid anybody. Cas had no idea how he'd explain the two Deans following him. The men scaled the thin stairs and entered the second floor hallway, and waited outside the third door on the left while Cas pulled out his keys. Once inside, New Dean disappeared into the bedroom searching for the laptop computer. Cas turned to Dean, a question seeming to sit precariously on his lips. After what seemed like forever but was more likely seconds, Cas opened his his mouth and released the question into the air.

"If you don't mind me asking," Cas said unsurely, his rough voice tumbling out and disrupting the silence, "What is the... nature of you and the other Castiel's relationship?" Dean cleared his throat; he had been expecting this question for a while. He would've asked long ago if he was Cas.

"Well, Cas..." Dean paused for a moment, then continued, "me and my Cas are just friends back home." Dean watched the man's face. It fell quickly, and Cas did nothing to hide it.

"I see..." Cas said sullenly, "I suppose there's something wrong with the other me?" Dean looked surprised, and attempted to reassure the other man.

"Cas, no... See, the me here is who's different. I'm straight. So's Cas." Though Dean was directing his words towards the crestfallen man, he was also telling himself that. Sometimes Dean felt he needed reminding.

Before Cas had a chance to reply, New Dean entered the room chuckling. Dean looked up to his doppelganger, confused. New Dean put the laptop down on the nearby counter, approaching Dean and Cas.

"I was in your position once." Dean was shocked by this. His double seemed so confident with Cas and in their relationship. Dean's confusion was obvious on his face, and New Dean knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so comfortable with this guy," New Dean pointed to Cas with his thumb, "It's ridiculous to think I was ever... Unsure. But yeah, once upon a time I thought I was as straight as they come. And then Cas here came along, and we were too perfect." New Dean grinned at his Cas, eyes twinkling, "And however I felt before didn't matter. Love changes you." Dean swallowed, feeling all of those damn feelings he'd kept suppressed for so long attempting to bubble up. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, well," Dean could hear the denial in his voice, and he had no doubt New Dean and Cas could too, "That's you."

"I'm you, dumbass." New Dean, replied, no longer looking at Dean and instead sitting at the counter. Dean saw Cas stare at New Dean with love, and Dean could tell he was the only reason the other men weren't currently making out- or more. New Dean pulled open the laptop and searched "Angel Hechashiah" and was immediately greeted with a ton of strange results and one useful one. Opening up the Angel365 page informed them that this angel presided over beginnings, travel, discipline and Tuesday. Dean flipped open his cell and called Cas, putting him on speaker.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, buddy, hey. Listen, we're on some Angel info page-"

"Angel365?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"It appears to cross dimensions. This is irregular."

"So it might have something to do with this Hech guy?"

"Hechashiah, yes. It appears he may have left it for us as a way to find him. I remember Hechashiah. He was quite a meddler. He enjoyed- as you would say- 'hooking people up' as a part of creating new beginnings."

"So, what, he liked playing Cupid?"

"Yes. He also looks over travel. He enjoyed sending people on... trips. I suppose he could've been up to either of those in this situation. Perhaps Sam has found someone in his universe."

"Dammit, Sammy, I gotta check in with him."

"It would be best. We seem to have new information."

"Listen, Cas, on this website it's got some summoning instructions."

"I'm nearly certain Hechashiah left the website now."

"We need red candles, a tarot card, a ram's horn, and a diamond."

"Those are some of my brother's symbols..."

"I'm going to get in touch with Sam, and then we're gonna decide who's doing the summoning."

"Yes. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas. Wait, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"The people who you found..."

"A double of myself and you."

"Yeah. Anyways, are they..."

"They're engaged." Dean paused thoughtfully from the information.

"OK, well... Bye Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean.

Dean looked over to Cas and New Dean.

"He likes hooking people up, huh?" New Dean asked mischievously. Dean rolled his eyes, and swallowed. Cas seemed to develop a small grin, his mood obviously improves. New Dean slung his arm around Cas's waist, and Dean swallowed again, pushing back his- jealousy?

"I gotta call Sammy."

\---

Before Young Castiel had a chance to share his finding, Sam's phone rang. It blared loudly in the mostly silent library, earning him several disapproving looks from the librarians. Sam answered quickly, trying to avoid the judging gazes, and held up one finger to Young Castiel as if to say, 'One sec.'

"Yeah?" Sam asked, not bothering to check the name on the phone.

"Sam. It's Dean. We've got news."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Cas and Cas's helpers and my helpers."

"Your 'helpers'?"

"A double of me and a double of Cas. We're in their apartment."

"Their? Why do they share an apartment?"

"Cuz they're dating. Cas is with a double of me and a double of him."

"They're... OK, OK... What about Cas's 'helpers'? Are they dating?"

"They're engaged. Why?"

"Cuz I'm over here with doubles of me, you, Cas, and Anna. And you and Cas are dating here, too. You see the recurring theme?"

"OK, OK, yeah, I see it. Listen, we're dealing with the angel Hechashiah. He does travels and beginnings and discipline and Tuesday. Cas said... Cas said he likes playing Cupid."

"OK, so we're just dealing with an angel powerful enough to launch us into different dimensions just so you and Cas get together. Great. What are you gonna do?"

"Whadaya mean?"

"I mean, you're not gay, but this guy still seems pretty stubborn."

"I'm gonna summon him, that's what I'm gonna do. Don't you worry, Sammy, I'll get us out of this."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Sit back, enjoy. Eat something, go explore. I don't care. Just make yourself busy. I'll call you if I need help."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam turned to the teenagers watching him.

"The angel's called Hechashiah. He's trying to hook my Dean and my Cas up by shoving us all in universes where they're dating." Young Dean stared at him, a little annoyed, but not saying anything. In fact, all of the kids held similar looks.

"What?" Sam finally asked. Dean finally stood, starting to put away the huge tomes of angelic knowledge.

"How do you know he's not into Cas?" He finally asked.

"Dean's straight. Trust me." Sam answered, but he let a bit of unsureness slip into his voice. In truth, he'd noticed his brother becoming closer and closer to the angel, almost to the point where it seemed unlikely that they wouldn't develop a relationship. However, Sam dismissed the thought, positive that his brother would never stray from his flighty broads.

"I guess..." Dean ended his sentence with, "If you say so...", but 'I know better than you' was poorly masked, hiding beneath his spoken words. Sam ignored the unspoken, shakily refusing to believe his brother could be into Cas.

"Well..." Anna started, and Sam turned, happy for the distraction, "What did he tell you to do?"

"Lay back. He said he and Cas would take care of everything." Sam huffed, sad that he apparently wasn't good enough to help the other men. The teenagers around him lightened their expression quickly.

"We know where to go!" Cas said happily. Everyone else stood up with him; they obviously knew where Cas was talking about. Leading Sam out of the library, the group got back into the Impala (with Sam in the back again) and talked as they drove towards a location unknown to Sam Seemingly uninterested in the alternate universe anymore, they talked about school. Needless to say, Sam was excluded. He could still, however, listen. The high schoolers talked about the other kids, mostly, and Sam was surprised by all of the names he recognized. There was Chuck, Cas's cool uncle who everyone thought was Cas's father. Crowley was Cas's ex-best friend and the apparent school bully, and Cas had his warring older siblings Lucifer and Mikeal. Dean had a crazy ex-girlfriend Lisa and Bobby was his Young Sam's adopted father. Young Sam had a crazy possessive ex-girlfriend named Ruby. Jo was one of their friends who was sick at the moment. It was uncanny.

Eventually the group pulled into their destination- a bowling alley. How absolutely predictable. But they were teens, so who could blame them for being cheesy? Sam did his best to not feel awkward being the only adult with the group. In truth, he was only about five years older than Young Dean, but he towered over everyone enough to where it would weird anyone out. Resigned to his fate, Sam settled in for an evening in a sweaty cliche.

\---

Cas turned back to the other men.

"I alerted Dean. He wishes to do some research of his own. He will be calling back in a few minutes." The other Dean and Cas shared impatient glances, unsure of what to do next. After a few awkward minutes, Cas's phone rang. After their conversation, Cas hung up and told the men what was going on.

"We- or Dean- will be summoning Hechashiah to speak with him. Dean must tell Sam. We've found that this website seems to have been put on both planes so that we can easily access Hechashiah. Obviously Hechashiah wishes to speak with us." Cas informed the men, confused by the pitying looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head to one side, wearing his oh-so-Cas look of questioning.

"Maybe Sam found someone?" New Cas paraphrased. New Dean chuckled, and Cas only grew more bewildered.

"Yes, that is what I said." He said questioningly, his eyes clouded with chagrin. This only made New Dean laugh a bit harder, which hurt Cas. He had no idea what New Dean was laughing at. Was he laughing at Cas? Cas's turmoil was lessened when New Dean spoke.

"We know that, Cas. It's just, well... He sent you here. To the universe where you're engaged. To me. Maybe your buddy isn't trying to hook Sam up. Maybe..." Dean trailed off, allowing Cas to finish his sentence.

"He's trying to play matchmaker with me." Cas said with slight amusement. Maybe if his brother was attempting to get him and Dean together, there was hope for the confusing, impossible feelings broiling beneath Cas's skin. As if Dean knew he was being discussed, Cas's phone began to blare to alert Cas of an incoming call. Cas picked up the phone with a cool,

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. So, I talked to Sam. told him to sit this one out."

"Why?"

"I think we can handle this. See, I think Hechashiah isn't trying to mess with Sam's love life..."

"You think he is trying to pair us together."

"Yeah. You don't sound that surprised."

"Hechashiah is the angel of beginnings. If he sees something with promise, he'd want it to begin."

"With... promise? We have promise?" Dean tried to hide the obvious, irrational hope in his voice. Of course he and Cas didn't have knowledge. Dean reassured himself that he was as straight as they come, so of course he and Cas didn't have promise.

"I suppose. I don't see why else Hechashiah would be playing matchmaker."

"Ummm..." Dean coughed, clearing his throat over the phone, "Well, who's gonna do the summoning?"

"I suppose I should, seeing as how it is less likely Hechashiah will kill his own brother."

"Less likely... But still likely... I don't know, Cas. I mean..."

"I will be fine, Dean."

"OK. Can you call me after you've summoned him? I dunno, put me on speaker so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"Of course, Dean."

"Kay. Bye, Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Cas turned to the snickering men behind him.

"The whole 'promise' thing..." New Dean asked, "Was that true, or did you just want him to think you were a match literally 'made in Heaven'?" Cas blushed, only causing New Dean and New Cas to laugh a bit harder. Regaining control of his coloring, Cas answered stoically,

"Why would I lie?" New Dean just lost it, and it was all New Cas could do to not follow suit. Cas ignored the childish humans.

"We must begin gathering the items for summoning Hechashiah. We need red candles, a tarot card, a ram's horn, and a diamond." Cas recited the items from memory. The men stopped laughing, and nodded earnestly, excited to get started summoning another angel.


	2. Impulsivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the story!

"What did Sammy say?" Dean had just hung up after his phone call. New Dean looked up, puzzled.  
"Whadya mean?" New Dean asked.  
"When you... 'Came out'. Ya know, told him about you and Cas over there." Dean gestured with his thumb towards Cas, who was grabbing beer out of the fridge. Dean's face turned sour.  
"Sam and I don't really... Talk anymore." He said forlornly, reluctant to share.  
"Why?" Dean asked, fearing the answer in light of the inner discovery of his... Feelings for Cas. Yes, Dean admitted it. To himself. Internally. He had some romantic feelings for the angel. After seeing what he could have in this alternate universe... If this was what Hechashiah was working towards, it had worked.  
"Well... See, Sammy wasn't very... Accepting. He felt... Betrayed. Like I'd been lying to him this whole time. Like... Like I wasn't... Like I wasn't the same person." New Dean faltered, and Cas entered the room as he finished with beer. He sat down next to Dean and gave him a quick side hug and a peck on the cheek. All of the men became silent, but the silence was quickly broken by the sound of Dean's phone.  
"Dean."  
"Cas." Dean's voice was thick, but he swallowed whatever he felt and let it rest like a rock in his stomach. Clearing his throat, he continued, "What's up?"  
"We've gathered all things necessary for the summoning of my brother."  
"I thought we were going to decide together who'd be doing the summoning, Cas."  
"He will not harm me, Dean. He is my kin."  
"I... I guess. Hey, Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
Dean's voice was caught in his throat. He cleared his throat, tossing away his thought.  
"Never mind, Cas. Just call me when it's done."  
"Very well. Good bye, Dean."  
"Bye."  
Dean looked up to the doubles. To the vision of exactly what he'd realized he wanted. Dean knew he could never have it, though. He couldn't lose Sammy. Not for anything. Definitely not for love.

\---

As Sam watched the kids and their bowling, he found himself fixating on Dean and Cas. He started to think about what he'd do if his Dean and Cas decided to be... Together. And he realized he wouldn't really mind. It'd kind of suck, sure, being the third wheel, but Dean really needed love. He needed something like what these child versions of the two men had. Of course, Sam wouldn't ever tell Dean that he'd accept it. Dean would get majorly pissed off. If Dean ever told him that he was dating, or that he liked Cas, then he'd tell him. He'd always love his brother.

\---

Cas put all of his ingredients together just the right way, and said just the right words. The New Dean and Cas were cowering in their bedroom, just as Cas had told them to. No one would get caught in the crossfire between Cas and his brother.  
Just as the planted website said, Hechashiah arrived quickly after Cas's chanting. Because the humans were in the other room, Hechashiah appeared in his indescribable angelic form to speak to Cas. He spoke in English, for the men were not out of earshot.  
"Hello Castiel." His deep voice booked throughout the living room.  
"Hechashiah, brother. Why have you tampered with the universes?" Castiel asked impatiently.  
"Straight down to business, aren't you, Castiel!" The angel chuckled.  
"We must return to our home. The world needs the Winchesters." Castiel pleaded, wanting only a straight answer and a passage home.  
"But not you? You have no idea of your worth, Castiel." Hechashiah scolded.  
"If I am of worth, then you only strengthen my argument." Castiel pointed out, causing the angel to laugh heartily.  
"Very well. This whole escapade has served it's purpose." Hechashiah sighed.  
"May I ask what it's purpose was?" Castiel questioned.  
"Beginnings, brother! I will return you and Dean Winchester immediately. I must appear to Sam to alert him of what's happening. He will be with you, oh, ten minutes after you get where you're going." Hechashiah said mischievously, though Cas couldn't tell why.  
"Thank you, brother." The room was flooded with bright white light, and Cas found himself back in the field where they left in the first place.

\---

Dean looked around, disoriented. He'd been sitting in uncomfortable silence with the doubles, and there was a light... He inspected his surroundings, discovering he was back in the field. He saw a figure nearby...  
"Cas!" He shouted, running towards the other man and wrapping him in an urgent hug. Cas hugged back, relieved at the return of his friend.  
"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling back from the hug.  
"Hechashiah needed to alert him of what was happening. He said that Sam will be with us in about ten minutes." Cas answered, barely having time to finish the answer before Dean swept Cas up in a sudden kiss. Shocked and immobile, Cas stood wooden against Dean's lips. In seconds Dean recognized he was the only one participating, and moved away.  
"Jesus, Cas I'm sorry... I not know what came over-" Dean's apology was cut short by Cas's mouth, who'd come out of his stupor quickly. Dean kissed back, and the men didn't part until Dean needed to breathe. Just as Dean and Cas separated, a bright flash began to appear a good fifteen feet away. Before Sam appeared, Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders.  
"Don't tell Sammy. I'll explain later." He breathed, whipping away from the angel and running towards the light.  
"Sammy!" He cried, pulling his brother into a bear hug. Sam finally got out of his hold, trying to breathe.  
"What happened?" Sam asked, "One minute I was in the bowling alley, the next I was here!" Dean and Cas shared a furtive glance.  
"Hechashiah said he was going to inform you of what was going on. I suppose... Well, we summoned him. He agreed to let us go. Said the purpose of the little trip was fulfilled." Cas answered Sam, seemingly brushing off the whole situation. Sam nodded.  
"Let's just... Lets get back to the car." Sam said, relieved to be back in his universe. The other men nodded, showing little evidence of what had gone down before Sam had arrived.  
Though Dean and Cas said nothing, they knew why Sam's arrival had been delayed. And they'd also definitively realized what Hechashiah's purpose has been.

\---

 

Dean, Sam and Castiel decided to returned to the motel room. Cas told them he would meet them there; he had to check in with the angels and make sure he hadn't missed anything. So it was decided: Cas would meet them in the morning, and Sam and Dean would drive back to the hotel. Dean wasn't very sure if he should be driving. He was, after all, a twisted emotional wreck at the moment. Dean didn't this, though, and he and Sam made their way towards the car. Little troubled them besides the fact that the traffic lights seemed be red just as they drove up, and remained red forever. Unfortunately for Dean, it meant he had to sit in traffic and inevitably ponder what the Hell was wrong with him.

Though his realization of his feelings for Cas had been sudden, they were irrefutable. This worried Dean, for two reasons. One, Cas was, for all intents and purposes, a man. Two, everything Dean loved… It was an unfortunate truth to Dean. Everything he loved died. Hell, even a seemingly all powerful angel had to die sometime. Sam was oblivious to Dean's inner turmoil.

Sam's pure purpose at that moment was to get to the motel. He wanted to get in the room and collapse on the bed, passed out for eternity. The whole situation was exhausting Sam, and he needed rest. He sat quietly in the passenger's seat attempting to keep a blank mind. However, he couldn't help himself from thinking of all of the metaphysical possibilities surrounding the prospect of alternate universes. How could they summon Hechashiah if Cas couldn't come into contact with his other siblings? Why was there a God and angels on one plane, but no definitive proof of them in another? Did the angels stay on one plane for a century or so, then switch to another? If so, why didn't Cas know?

Dean couldn't help thinking about the situation as well. Mostly to stop thinking about his situation with his own Cas, he thought about the doubles. Why would the other Dean ever give up Sam so easily? It didn't seem right. Having experience with Gabriel and Zachariah, Dean wondered if, perhaps, those universes were orchestrated. It made sense, really. Of course, of Hechashiah's purpose was to hook up Dean and Castiel, it didn't make sense for him to tell Dean that he and Sam no longer spoke. Dean decided that the angel must have been telling him exactly what would happen, and Dean respected that.

Sam came to a similar conclusion, that the universes had been orchestrated, but he didn't know why. He had no idea what had gone down between his brother and his friend. He did, however, know that he was much to tired to talk, so Sam decided to keep his mouth shut.

When Dean finally pulled into the motel parking lots, Sam ran, key in hand, to the nearby motel room. Dean walked slowly behind him, drooping beneath an invisible weight. The boys finally managed to get the key to work, and went inside. Sam dropped on the bed just as he planned, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Dean, however, couldn't sleep. The events of the evening just kept playing through his head. Dean had felt so… so relieved when he and Cas had kissed. Like many years of unknown tension had been lifted, and the weight he didn't know was there was lifted. Of course, the weight returned with gusto when he saw the light. When he saw Cas's face when he told him not to tell Sammy. Dean could tell that he'd hurt Cas when he told him not to tell. It was clear that Cas was experiencing a similar realization, or maybe had known all along. Either way, Cas looked so happy after he and Dean had kissed, and so shattered when Dean's intentions of not letting anyone know became clear. Dean felt absolutely awful, being the one who made the angel's face fall. Dean had to push that away, though, because he could never lose Sam. Sam wasn't going anywhere without Dean, even if that meant that Dean didn't get to be with who he wanted to be with. Dean nodded to himself, resigned to tell the angel why they couldn't be in the morning. He cleared his throat with a gruff cough, and leant sideways into the bed without bothering to change. His clothes smelled of Cas, and though Dean would never admit it, it was comforting.

\---

Though Castiel had told his friends that he was going to check in with the angels, in truth he was going to speak with one angel: Hechashiah. He found his brother much too quickly; it was obvious he still wanted to be found.

"Hechashiah," he greeted with hostility. Hechashiah turned to his brother, nodding curtly. He was in human form, wearing a middle aged white man with dark brown scruffy hair. He was tall and his nose a bit big, but not unappealing.

"Brother." Hechashiah replied curtly, as if it was a reply. Castiel wavered, unsure as of how to proceed. He decided to leap right into the problem, pleasentries be damned.

"What was the purpose of your antics, Hechashiah?" Castiel stared his brother down, already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation. Hechashiah just chuckled, staring directly at Castiel, who had no problem returning his gaze. Hechashiah paused a few moments before answering.

"Why Castiel, I believe you already know the answer to that question. To help my dear brother find love!" Castiel felt his cheeks heat slightly, involuntarily embarrassed for what seemed to him like the first time in his oh-so-long life.

"Your plan seems to have backfired…" Castiel looked at the ground sheepishly as he spoke. Hechashiah moved towards his brother and put his hand on reassuring on Castiel's back.

"Oh, Castiel. Have you learned nothing from your time with humans?" Hechashiah leaned over and peered into the eyes of the much shorter vessel his brother inhabited. Castiel said nothing, and Hechashiah sighed, exasperated.

"Dean will come around, brother. Perhaps there is a reason he has requested that you not tell Samuel of your… actions." Castiel looked up, not quite hopeful but feeling a bit less doomed. Perhaps there was a wonderful reason. Castiel only needed to find out what that reason was.

"I suppose. Thank you, brother. Though your methods were a bit… unorthodox, they were… helpful." Castiel spoke in a questioning tone, reluctant to praise the behavior. He grimaced, for he knew his brother would feel proud of his inappropriate actions.

"You're welcome, Castiel. Anything for my baby brother. Go sort out your issues with the Winchesters. Goodbye." Hechashiah spoke in a light, optimistic voice.

"Goodbye." Castiel said, and left with the fluttering sound of wings.

\---

Dean had a restless night. Though he slept, he woke up more tired than he was the night before. Resigned to a horrid day, Dean sat up and stared at the clock. It was six AM, and Sam was sleeping like a log. The older man rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking the world into focus. He jumped when he noticed the dark figure in the corner.

"Cas?" He asked, whispering for Sam's sake. Cas strode forward.

"Hello Dean. I think we need to talk." He was stoic, showing no evidence of the passion that had enveloped his face just yesterday. Dean swallowed, nodding quickly and abruptly.

"Uh… Maybe we should go outside. Sammy's sleeping." Dean tilted his head towards his brother, flashing Cas a nervous smile. Cas nodded curtly, turning towards the door to exit with Dean trailing behind him. When the pair was safely outside of the motel and standing near the Impala, Dean cleared his throat as he prepared to speak. He seemed to have been doing an awful lot of that lately.

"So…" Dean started, swinging his arms as he spoke, "I… Um, we kissed." Dean looked down at his hands for a moment before somehow managing to quickly look up at the shorter man.

"Yes, we did. And then… You said to not tell Sam. Do you regret kissing me, Dean?" Cas looked a little worried, but was relieved that Dean seemed to be just as unsure as Cas was about the whole thing.

"No, no, no, Cas, no." Dean said it quickly, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Why must I not tell Sam? Do you wish to pretend it didn't happen?" Cas asked, trying his best to look indifferent. It wasn't really working.

"No, Cas. I… It's just that… In the universe I was stuck in. The alternate me didn't talk to Sam anymore. The alternate me told me…" Dean grimaced, "…that it was because of you and me. Alternate you and me. Sam didn't think he… I… wasn't the same person. And I can't lose Sammy, I can't Cas, not for anyone." Dean started to break down, and Cas did what he thought was appropriate, and wrapped Dean in a hug. Dean clutched onto Cas for dear life, and began to let the tears slip down his cheeks.

"Not even for you." Dean pulled back a little bit, and continued, "But there's something here," Dean gestured towards himself then Castiel, "and I can't ignore that anymore." Dean lifted his hand to Cas's face, tracing the side of his face from his ear to his chin, and Cas tenderly draws closer to Dean's face.

"I won't tell Sammy." He breathed, and all of a sudden the space between there faces was gone, and it was only lips against lips, and Dean didn't think about the fact that Sam was only three thin walls away, or what he would think. He just kissed back.

\---

Dean wearily crept into the motel room, Cas crawling behind him. Dean's absence went unnoticed by his brother; Sam was still sleeping like a rock. Dean slid back into bed and curled up, Cas staying in the corner of the room near the door.

As Dean fell back to sleep, Cas watched him intently, thinking. Though he was glad that he and Dean had figured out what they meant to each other, Cas was worried. He knew that Dean would never risk losing his brother, and he was afraid that Dean would never let his brother know of the knew developments. Cas let out a small, quiet sigh, resigned to waiting until the morning to work it all out. He was, however, curious as to why the Sam in the other universe didn't contact Dean because of a relationship. It seemed very out of character for the Sam in this universe. Cas decided that at some point he would talk to Hechashiah about getting Cas to the other universe to investigate. It was technically still relevant to a "beginning", so Cas was relatively certain it still pertained to Hechashiah's jurisdiction. Until he could get a chance to speak with his brother, however, he was perfectly content with watching the elder Winchester sleep.

When the sun finally rose, flooding the room through the open curtains, was when Sam finally woke up. It was around eight AM, and Dean still slept like a log. Seeing as how Dean had experienced a bit more stressful night, it was to be expected. Sam woke slowly, rising and looking around confused. His eyes searched the room until they locked onto Cas.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said sleepily, "everything good on the Heaven front?" Cas nodded in response and answered, but returned his eyes to Dean's sleeping figure as he spoke.

"Yes, I have filed the necessary reports. There was confusion as to the nature of our absence." Cas lied smoothly; he had been preparing his excuse for a while.

"Oh, okay, it's good that got worked out." Sam rose from the bed, stretching and nearly touching the ceiling. More awake, Sam noticed where Cas's gaze was pointing. He decided to take the chance to talk some sense into the more reasonable of the two men.

"Dean... Dean really cares for you, Cas. He may not show it, but he does." Cas turned to Sam stoically and replied, "I am aware of that, Sam. He cares for me as he does you. As I care for both of you." Sam sighed inwardly, frustrated by Cas's lack of understanding. Cas, however, knew exactly what Sam was hinting at. He chose, however, to ignore it. Dean had told Cas not to tell Sam, so Cas wasn't going to tell Sam.

"No, Cas. It's different with you and Dean. Dean loves me like a brother. With you, I think it's something... More, ya know...?" Sam trailed off nervously, hoping to get Cas to understand.

"Dean is my best friend." Cas answered automatically, with a twinge of guilt from lying to Sam hidden under his robotic tone. Sam legitimately groaned now, stalking over to grab a change of clothes from his bag.

"Well I'm just saying... Ugh, fuck it. Never mind, Cas." Sam stalked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, closing the door.

"Nice work, Cas..." Dean grunted, rolling over and off of the bed. Cas returned his eyes to the man, who had awoken at some point after Cas had looked away to properly interact with Sam.

"I don't understand why we have to lie to him, Dean." Cas spoke cautiously and more quietly than usual, not wanting to have Sam hear. Dean grabbed his pants, which had been left on the floor near the rickety motel bed, and pulled them on as he replied.

"Because," Dean jumped to get the waistband higher, "Sammy's not gonna accept it." Cas made a small noise of protest as Dean continued, "In the alternate universe, Cas. I've told you this." Dean proceeded to snatch a new shirt out of his bag and pulled it out, covering the enticing skin of his chest, much to the angel's disappointment. In the bathroom the shower was turned on, and Cas stepped closer to Dean, unafraid of Sam walking in on them now that he was showering.

"Didn't you hear Sam? I think he would be more than accepting. He was trying to convince me to be with you earlier." Cas looked at the ground, afraid that Dean might get mad at him for even suggesting telling Sam. He knew that Dean was incrwdibly scared of losing his brother, and could easily be set off. Reacting much differently than Cas expected, Dean stepped even closer to the angel and lifted Cas's chin with the tips of his fingers. He angled the shorter man's face to a slight tilt, and leaned down slightly to kiss him. The kiss was short and chaste; Dean didn't want to risk Sam walking in on them.

"I'll... We'll see. I want to ease him into the idea, ya know?" Dean compromised, and Cas nodded. The men just stood there, eyes locked, until Dean's cell phone rang with the generic tone he never bothered to change. They changed phones and phone numbers too often to personalize the tone. Stepping away from Cas and toward the incessant buzz, Dean picked up the phone as the shower could be heard fizzling down and off in the bathroom. After a few minutes of a conversation Cas could only hear one side of, Sam appeared out of the bathroom, damp-haired and dressed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, not bothering with a good morning.

"A case!" Dean answered happily, "In Kansas, though. We should get going. Cas, you gonna pop over or drive with us?" Cas did his best to look thoughtful before answering, even though he already knew his answer.

"I suppose it would be for the best. Just in case you run into trouble on the way there." Cas decided, and Dean smiled genuinely. The boys grabbed their bags and left the room with Castiel following them out into the Impala and onto the open road.

Needless to say, they did not run into any trouble on the way there. It gave Dean a chance to think. Was it really Sam's acceptance that kept him from telling Sam about he and Cas? Or maybe it was Dean needing to be accepting of himself. In all of the years he had known Sam, A.K.A. pretty much his entire life, Dean had known Sam to be incredibly accepting. Especially when it came to family. Dean, however, wanted to tell Sam. He ached with the need to do so, but something still held him back.

Yes, it was most definitely was what his doppelgänger had said. Dean kept wondering about that... How much different could the other universe's Sam be to this one? There had to be something more to be told...

\---

After the men arrived at the motel, Sam almost immediately went out to grab food. Glad to be alone again, Dean started talking almost immediately.

"I think there was something wrong with one of the alternate universes. Specifically..." Dean trailed off, but Cas helped him find the words he was looking for.

"Specifically the one in which Sam was not accepting of the more... intimate aspects of our relationship." Dean swallowed a bit, and nodded. Cas started speaking again, "I was thinking the same thing. I think we should summon Hechashiah. He may have and explanation."

Dean nodded again, pulling out his bag while saying, "I'm way ahead of you." He spilt the contents onto the rickety motel bed. Castiel nodded, and began to set up the summoning with the ingredients Dean had brought. While Cas worked, Dean sighed and sunk onto the bed next to the one holding the summoning ritual. He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, and groaned.

"I just don't get it." He murmured, "Why would he show us the universe where Sam rejects me when I do what he wants me to do?" Cas, not looking up from his work, responded.

"Maybe he's trying to be honest, Dean. Most likely, however, this was not meant to happen. I genuinely believe there is something... Wrong with the Sam in the other universe." Dean just nodded, rising up and moving to bed holdi the nearly complete altar. Cas finally finished, stepping back from his work immediately breaking out in rapid fire Latin. It was obvious that Cas didn't care enough for theatrics. Hechashiah appeared immediately, directly in front of the two men.

"What?" He asked, his voice void of pleasantries. Cas stepped back, allowing Dean to take the floor.

"Hey, Hech. We've got some questions." When Dean said 'Hech's it was not meant to be endearing as it was with Cas. It was supposed to be demeaning, and that point was clearly portrayed by Dean's tone. "Like why, when you're supposedly setting us up," Dean gestured toward Cas and then back at himself, "you'd show me the one universe that makes 'Dean&Cas' and for sure no in my eyes?" Hechashiah chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that 'Dean&Cas' has happened, though. So obviously it isn't that bad. Does Samuel know?" Hechashiah asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"No, Sam doesn't fucking know. No one can know. Is that what you want? Some goddamn" -Hechashiah and Castiel both audibly winced- "drama in your angelic television? Cuz you may not know this, but this isn't scripted. It's fucking life. I'm not going to lose Sammy cuz you wanna see your characters get it on." Hechashiah took a step back from the seething hunter, visibly confused and, though he'd never admit it, just a tad frightened.

"What are you talking about? Samuel wouldn't judge you. I tried to show you that with those universes." Hechashiah had the beginnings of worry etched onto his face as he spoke. Dean stopped his seething, straightening up immediately.

"What?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"I suspected so. Brother, Sam did not accept the relationship of myself and Dean in the alternate universe Dean visited. We believe something was wrong with the Sam in that universe." Hechashiah nodded, acknowledging Castiel's words. The angel of beginnings winked at the other men, and Sam suddenly appeared.

"-con cheeseburger, and- what the fuck?" Sam jumped, realizing where he was. He then inwardly shuddered, feeling sorry for the lone attendant and the homeless man in the burger place he'd just been at. They probably thought they were crazy.

"Samuel. I'm Hechashiah. I don't believe we've met in person. However, our level of friendship really doesn't concern me. I'll be transporting you, Dean and Castiel to one of the alternate universes because there's something wrong with you. Well, alternate you." Sam just looked around, bewildered, as Hechashiah snapped his fingers and the universe the men were currently inhabiting melted away.

Sam blinked as angrily as one could blink, frustrated by the whole situation.

"Why the hell are we back here, Dean?" He asked, turning to his brother. This time they'd all landing standing, but still in the same goddamn field. However that worked. It wasn't as if they'd left from there.

"We aren't back here. I'm back here. You've never been here before." Dean skirted around Sam's question. H honestly, though unrealistically, hoped he wouldn't have to answer. He couldn't give Sam the whole truth, just in case there was nothing wring with the Sam here. Just in case Hechashiah accidentally sent them to a universe that was perfectly fine. A universe where Sam just wanted to get away from Dean, and took any chance he could? Dean was kind of worried that the Sam here was the same way.

"Dean..." Sam said angrily.

"Fine, fine. Hechashiah tipped us off that there was something wrong with the Sam here. He wasn't sure what, and I never saw him, so we agreed to go check it out." Dean said hurriedly. It wasn't a whole truth, but it wasn't entirely a lie, either. Cas stayed silent as the men trudged toward the town, not saying anything until they reached the diner that stood on the edge of town. Squinting his eyes at the main road, Cas stared at a figure with fiery red hair, tying her jogging shoes on the sidewalk. Dean followed his gaze to the girl, and chuckled.

"We'll, I'll be damned. It's Anna!" Cas nodded, and turned to Sam.

"You should go ask her where we are. It's reasonable to assume that she knows us; she may even be related to me in this universe as well." Cas told Sam reasonably.

"Uh, dude, it's your sister. Who scares the hell out of me. Hasn't Dean been there already anyway?" Sam countered.

"So what? In case you haven't realized, Sammy, I don't have the best memory. Do you really expect me to remember where an apartment I've been to once is?" Dean asked, and Sam fumed.

"Then why don't you ask her, Cas?" Sam pleaded.

"I cannot. How would it look if I asked where myself was?" Cas responded. Sam sighed. Cas had a point, and so Sam sauntered up the the red headed woman while his brother and Cas hid behind .

"Hey, Anna!" He called, praying that Anna did indeed know him in is universe. Otherwise he'd have quite a bit of explaining to do. Anna looked up from her second shoe, and immediately looked back down.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked briskly. Anna sounded pissed.

"Umm... I was looking for my brother and Cas." Sam stammered, starting to see why there might be something wrong with the Sam in this universe. How fucked up could he have gotten? What could he have done that made Anna react this way?

"Seriously? I'm guessing you can't call them because you got rid of there numbers? Honestly, Sam, I'm not sure if I should give you their address. You know Dean hates himself because of you. I've tried telling him that you're just a dick-" Anna finished tying her other shoe and looked up, directly into Sam's eyes- "which you are, by the way. But your brother, the ultimate martyr, still blames it on himself. I don't understand why you're so pissed at him. So he's gay, so what? I've seen you have gay friends before. Hell, Alonso's gay, but you haven't been bigoted around him." Anna huffed.

Sam sighed, and responded apologetically, "I... I know. I get that now. I guess I just didn't like that I didn't know Dean as well as I thought I did. I guess I was just mad that I didn't see it coming. I was hoping to go apologize." Anna eyed him suspiciously, before finally giving in and telling Sam the address. Sam thanked her and apologized profusely, having finally gathered what Dean and Hechashiah had meant by saying something was wrong with the Sam here. Now Sam thought so too.

Sam rejoined his brother and the angel, giving them the address, and they started their trek toward the apartment, which was luckily not that far from the diner where this whole mess had really started. When they reached the place around twenty minutes later, Sam stopped the other two men.

"Dean, Cas, I need you to be honest with me. What really tipped you off about this me? Because, Anna, she said some interesting things..." Sam trailed off.

"Ummm..." Dean stammered. He knew he had to tell his brother the truth, but he honestly didn't want to. Luckily for him, Cas saved the day.

"The Sam in this universe does not keep in contact with the Dean and myself in this universe because of the romantic aspects of their relationship. Based on Dean's knowledge of you, he realized that something must be wrong." Cas explained.

"Oh." Sam said, and then began to lead the group up the stairs. Though Dean looked normal, inside he was a wreck. Sam hadn't said anything on how Dean was right to suspect something. Maybe he wasn't right to suspect something! Sam, on the other hand, was disgusted with the Sam from this universe. He didn't feel the need to say that, though. Of course Dean and Cas already knew that! Sam was itching to just lock them in a broom closet so they could sort out their obvious sexual tension. Of course, he never would. Then he wouldn't be able to help thinking about his brother having sex, a thought he tried to push as far away from his mind as possible on a regular basis.

Sam nearly passed the door from being wrapped up in his own thoughts, but caught himself just in time. Turning toward the door with Dean and Cas behind him, Sam knocked. A few moments later, alt Dean opened the door. Taking in the fact that the other Dean and Cas were with him, he almost immediately realized that this was the other Sam.

"Hey, Cas, honey? I think we got some company." Dean shouted to Cas, who was presumably somewhere in the apartment.

"What?" Cas called back, walking toward his husband and the open door. As he rounded the corner and came into view of the open door, he just nodded. Neither one of the men seemed all that surprised.

"Oh. I supposed you're here to talk about Sam?" Cas asked. Sam spluttered.

"Wha- how do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Your angel buddy, Hechashiah stopped by. Told us you needed to ask some stuff about Sammy." Dean replied, very nonchalant, "So come on in and ask." The three other men complied, following the couple to the living room. Alt Dean and alt Cas sat down on the two chairs, alt Cas shooting a pointed look at Dean with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flickering back between to couch that sat two and Dean. Dean sighed inwardly, and sat down. Sam sat on a third chair near the alt men and Cas sat down next to Dean. Both Sam and Dean recognized that there was no need for Cas to sit; he had his mojo in the universe this time because they'd been sent there by request. Part of the request was for Cas to have power. However, nobody commented on the unnecessary sitting. Sam just did his best to hide his grin, and Dean did his best not to kiss the damn angel.

"Ok, ummm..." Dean stammered, trying to push down the heat rising in his cheeks, "Sam. We think there's something off with him. Our Sam-" Dean gestured to the giant in the tiny chair- "wouldn't ever abandon his family. Especially not cuz I'm- err, you're into dudes. So we need to know where he is, to see if anything's wrong." Dean bit his tongue and glanced over to Sam, hoping he hadn't noticed his older brother's slip up. Sam looked no different, but inside his mind was racing. 'Did Dean just accidentally come out? I'm pretty sure he said 'I'm', at first at least. I'll have to ask him later.' Sam pushed the thought to the recesses of his mind, to be considered later.

"I hope you're right. That'd explain a lot. Lemme give you his address. He live in an apartment complex a couple of blocks away." Alt Dean said, rising to go get a pen and paper. He came back moments later, handing the address to Dean. The three men thanked the couple and left for alt Sam's apartment.

They reach the place easily, and alt Sam is home when they get there. They didn't waste time trying to explain what was going on to alt Sam, because, as Cas explained, it was likely there was something wrong with Sam's soul. It would be easier for Cas to use his powers to knock alt Sam out, then use his powers to "read his soul". Cas did so, taking no joy in alt Sam's unconscious groans. Dean grimaced at the sight, and Sam just looked horrified.

"It's missing." Cas finally proclaimed, taking his hand out of alt Sam's abdomen, which looked as though it had never been touched. He continued talking, "Not all of it, but some. I think I have an idea of what has happened, but I'll have to speak with Hechashiah. If I am right, then we can fix it." Sam and Dean nodded, and Cas used his angel radio to contact his brother. Hechashiah popped down quickly; he'd been waiting for his brother's call.

"Castiel. Please tell me you have fixed the problem." Hechashiah said hopefully.

"Not yet, brother. I believe I know what's wrong. The Sam here is missing part of his soul. Not all of it, which I believe means that the absence is not this universe's fault. I'm afraid some time in our future Sam may lose all of his soul, and it is reverberating across the universes." Castiel responded, and Sam and Dean looked horrified.

"I see. How are we to fix this?" Hechashiah asked.

"I'm afraid we have to seal off our universe until the events that are set in stone from the loss of Sam's soul happen. Otherwise more Sams in different universes will lose their souls. To repair this one, we must erase our knowledge of the future as well." Castiel answered solemnly. Of course that would mean that he and Dean would forget the progress they had made. Cas knew it had to be done, however. Before Dean could protest, Hechashiah nodded.

"So it must be done. I'll keep myself from doing this again, too. Set some unknown mental boundaries. Goodbye, memories." Hechashiah sighed, and got a far off look in his eye. Suddenly he seemed to snap back to his surroundings, immediately eyeing Castiel with pity.

"I have taken the liberty of looking into the future." Hechashiah grimaced.

"I'm sorry for the sorrow you will endure, Castiel. I'd tell you to keep in mind that it was orchestrated by Father, but I'm afraid even I will forget that. And it'd be rather hypocritical of me to tell you to do what I can't." Hechashiah chuckled, and snapped his fingers. Everything turned white, and nothing that had happened would be recovered. For now.

\---

After the angels fell, so did the seal on the universe. With Hechashiah's power gone, the seal on their memories dissolved as well, and Dean and Sam and Cas remembered what supposedly was gone forever.

When Dean found Cas in the woods, the first thing they did was kiss. The second thing they did was return to the Impala where an injured Sam was stretched out in the back, and tell Sam what had happened all of those years ago. Sam was overjoyed that Dean could finally be happy.

And all it took was a few forgotten memories.


End file.
